Redención
by Arken Elf
Summary: Prowl y Jazz tienen mucho que superar, grandes barreras se han levantado entre aquella amistad inquebrantable, mientras el miedo se hace presente, junto con el futuro regreso de ese enemigo alado y cruel G1/Película 2007.
1. Miedos e Incertidumbre

**Redención**

**Capítulo 1**

**Miedos e incertidumbre.**

Notas del Autor: Parte cuatro de las series "Lo que nos define"

…………………………………………..

El día comenzó como siempre, al menos para los habitantes del Ark, el sol salió en el horizonte avisando el inicio de su breve jornada, pronto tendrían visitas de un grupo de humanos quienes darían un recorrido con la intención de mejorar las relaciones entre especies y todo debía estar listo. Jazz se encargo de coordinar muchas de las actividades, mientras el resto de los oficiales realizaba los últimos toques en sus áreas.

Wheeljack evitaría cualquier incidente explosivo de ser posible y Rachet finalmente logro sacar a los gemelos del área médica antes de que sus herramientas desaparecieran nuevamente. La pasividad que invadía la base hacía creer que ninguno de los eventos recientes se había llevado a cabo.

En el cuarto de control, cierto saboteador revisaba todos los informes con un toque de cansancio. La verdad es que el segundo al mando era un ser muy sociable, pero cuando tienes tantas preocupaciones encima, lo que menos quieres es tener que ver invitados, sobre todo aquellos que se apegan demasiado a esos extraños modales de su raza.

-Aquí esta el informe que requeriste Jazz- Se escucho la voz de Smokescreen quien presentaba los reportes de ambos tácticos en conjunto.

-Gracias Smoke, ¿Sabes donde esta Prowl?-Pregunto el Solstice mientras revisaba el pad, la familiaridad de las anotaciones le hizo sonreír, -hay cosas que nunca cambian- Pensó. -¿Por qué no presento el informe el mismo?- Prosiguió sin levantar la vista. Honestamente el deportivo plateado había tenido poco tiempo para tratar con el enforcer, tenía tanto trabajo encima que difícilmente podía separarse de su oficina.

-Simplemente no quiso incomodar al resto de los presentes en su día de convivencia- Respondió el Datsun con indiferencia; algunos de los mechas lo miraron; pero a él le importo poco, si algo tenía ese transformer era la tendencia a ignorar esas actitudes "Sparkling" del resto como el las denominaba.

-¿Volvió a las andadas?- Pregunto el saboteador enfocando su atención en el táctico el visor brillo levemente contrastante con el croma grisáceo que recubría su estructura. El táctico admiro a su superior en silencio, la agresividad del diseño que presentaba realmente imponía a pesar del tamaño, sin embargo la eterna sonrisa continuaba presente, revelando el autocontrol que el segundo al mando debía poseer en realidad.

Pero Smokescreen no era tonto, el Datsun se percato de la seriedad con la que su oficial superior hablaba, estaba preocupado, era evidente. Probablemente por los recientes problemas en los que el enforcer se veía atrapado constantemente, ahora estaba categorizado en el mismo grupo que Sunstracker, y eso ya era peligroso.

-Usted sabe que no es correcto que revele información acerca de mis pacientes, a menos que sea una orden directa o afecte al resto de su unidad, ¿Esta es una pregunta oficial señor?- Le cuestiono el psicólogo adoptando un tono demasiado formal para su estilo.

Jazz negó, no se metería en esos asuntos, aunque estaba preocupado, debía admitir que lo mejor era una aproximación directa.

-Es cierto, debo hablar con él yo mismo- Susurro.

-Si eso es todo, entonces me marcho, tengo un recorrido que hacer con Hound y Trailbraker- Se despidió el Datsun saliendo del cuarto de control.

Las miradas de los presentes se desvanecieron en cuanto la figura del táctico desapareció, El Solstice sabía que estaban preocupados, que veían a su amigo como un traidor, un peligro ambulante y peor aún él era el recordatorio de lo lejos que podría llegar. No habría perdón para el policía, aún no.

El saboteador pensó en ir a la habitación de su amigo, pero había tanto que terminar antes de que llegarán los humanos que estaba atado a ese lugar, imposibilitado para mejorar la situación, al menos ahora no esta en detención- Se dijo, acompañando la idea con un suspiro de resignación. El mustang había estado evadiéndolo a propósito y el Solstice quería saber porque, aunque ya se imaginaba las razones.

………………………………….

Los últimos días habían sido un poco complicados, el táctico se había visto envuelto en un par de peleas con los minibots, en especial Brawl y Clifjumper quienes buscaban cualquier oportunidad para acusarlo de traidor aunque este solo estuviese sentado bebiendo algo de energon.

El enforcer ya no poseía esa infinita paciencia que demostrase como segundo al mando, de hecho se desesperaba con facilidad, por lo que los enfrentamientos comenzaban hacerse más continuos hasta el punto en el que muchos aseguraban que el Mustang era peor que los lamborginis juntos.

"Barricade" susurraban a su espalda cada vez que podían, así como esa denominación de Decepticon que por un momento pretendió ser.

Pero el acabose se dio cuando la patrulla se gano un par de ciclos arrestado después de un arranque violento que dejo a dos aerialbots en el área médica después del juego "Probemos al traidor".

Después de eso simplemente no hubo más, el Mustang comenzó a ignorar por completo a sus compañeros, aislándose poco a poco, tratando solamente con el psicólogo Smoke con quien compartía habitación y oficina, Bluestreak, Red Alert, Mirage, los gemelos y su líder eran los únicos con los que trataba.

Ni siquiera Jazz figuraba entre los mechas que le visitaban, aunque en ese punto era por algo más personal. No era que el deportivo plateado no deseara hablarle, era que el enforcer escapaba de su presencia cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

………………………………….

Ese día después del largo arresto Prowl estaba de vuelta en sus habitaciones, sólo.

Su procesador divagaba en los acontecimientos recientes, mientras miraba su figura híbrida una vez más. Las puertas grandes relucían pesadamente a su espalda, pero al menos estaban nuevamente ahí, sus ópticos azulados se posaron en su mano. Por Primus que odiaba esas garras, pero reconocía que merecía portar esa marca de deshonra con él, a su lado un pequeño juego de cartas reposaba sobre el escritorio, una de las pocas posesiones que aún conservaba. Spike se las había regalado tiempo atrás cuando aún eran amigos, ahora el humano huía cada vez que lo encontraba, pero no podía culparlo después de lo que sucedió, tal vez el chico no lo vivió en carne propia, pero los rumores eran más que suficiente.

-A quien quieres engañar, es obvio que con ver a Jazz es más que suficiente- Exclamo, la culpabilidad por ese acto continuaba ahí, creciendo a cada instante, reviviendo cada vez que el Solstice salía a la vista, se sentía terrible, la traición, el resultado de esas acciones. El táctico deseaba hablar con el antiguo Porche, pero aún no encontraba el valor para hacerlo, liberando sus frustraciones en aquellos que lo acusaban, lo molestaban, lo odiaban.

-Lo mejor sería salir y no volver- Murmuro, su procesador lógico funcionaba igual que antes, la idea se presentaba como una constante posibilidad, un método para evitar confrontaciones innecesarias, pero ya había sido demasiado cobarde desertando con anterioridad, además aún existían algunos que tenían fe en él, si no lo hacía por él, lo haría por ellos, no los defraudaría una vez más.

-Tal vez deberías salir a dar una vuelta- Pensó intentando animarse, pero la idea se desvaneció tan pronto como había llegado, era cierto que algunos de sus compañeros y amigos lo saludaban, intentando que todo fuera en cierto modo como antes, he incluso los gemelos quisieron entrometerlo en uno de sus planes para molestar algunos bots, por algunos insultos que había recibido; sin embargo la mayoría del grupo aún lo miraba desconfiado, se tensaban cuando él llegaba o simplemente cambiaban la conversación si pasaba por donde estaban, como si fuese a ir corriendo con el enemigo a informarle cada cosa que pasaba en esa base. Su actitud tampoco ayudaba, pero a veces se le dificultaba actuar con cordura al escuchar esas exclamaciones.

Además en sus estadísticas aún existía la preocupación por la reaparición de Starscream, no tenía idea de si el Jet planeaba algo o no y eso le preocupaba, más considerando que ninguno de ellos estaba curado del todo. Las consecuencias podrían ser devastadoras si se encontraban de frente. Visualizar una batalla en esas condiciones sólo le revelaba el fracaso de su parte, no... el ver a Jet en ese momento sería un error.

Pero de lo que estaba seguro, es de que no volvería a traicionar a su fracción, primero morir que eso, le había dado su palabra a Prime y le cumpliría aunque fuese lo ultimo que hiciese en su vida.

Un par de toques se hicieron presentes en su puerta, alguien avisaba sobre su llegada de la manera antigua, sólo dos mechas hacían eso en esos días y uno estaba en patrullaje. Sin más se alejo de espejo que adornaba uno de los muros del lugar, una de las pertenencias de su compañero de habitación, ¿Para que lo necesitaba?, aun era un enigma para la patrulla.

-¿En que puedo ayudarlo señor?- Pregunto abriendo la puerta de su habitación, La forma de su líder se diviso en la entrada justo como él había imaginado.

-¿Puedo pasar?-Comenzó la exclamación, pero el enforcer ya se había hecho a un lado antes de que este terminará, permitiéndole el paso.

Ambos mechas estaban solos en el pequeño cuarto, Smokescreen no poseía una habitación muy amplia y ahora compartido se veía aún más pequeño, pero acogedor a su manera, uno de los escritorios estaba casi vacío excepto por una torre de pads de lectura que el líder imagino pertenecían al Datsun azul/ rojo, las cosas de Prowl continuaban almacenadas en contenedores en un rincón, el enforcer ni siquiera los había abierto.

Optimus había observado la falta de interacción del ahora mustang con el resto del grupo, lo que le preocupaba un poco, la verdad es que le dolía ver a su viejo amigo tan aislado, pero hay cosas que sólo el tiempo puede arreglar.

La patrulla se mantuvo en firmes, observando a su líder, no se atrevió a decir nada, limitándose a observar, ese era su día libre, ¿Acaso había algún trabajo para él?, muy en el fondo deseaba que así fuera, el hecho de pasar el día encerrado en su habitación no se le hacía muy atractivo después de todo.

-Hoy tendremos visitas en el Ark- Comenzó el líder Autobot, Prowl lo sabía pero no interrumpió, asintiendo con sencillez, para indicar que estaba poniendo atención.

-Los oficiales, y algunas tropas estarán aquí para recibirlos y darles un recorrido, debo aceptar que esta reunión es importante para nosotros, por lo que desearía evitar problemas extras- Prosiguió el guardián de la matriz.

-Señor si desea que me desaparezca el resto del día, puedo hacerlo hasta que usted necesite...-Intervino el táctico pero Prime negó de inmediato.

-No me malinterpretes Prowl, lo que quiero es que formes parte del grupo que recibirá a nuestros invitados, tú eres uno de los mechas más capacitados para ese trabajo- Exclamo el trailer.

El enforcer le miro estupefacto, -¿Esta seguro señor?, es decir no es porque crea que su juicio no es el correcto, pero usted sabe que no soy el mecha más actualizado en las costumbres humanas, eso sin considerar que mi apariencia tampoco es la más amigable, no se si sea una estrategia adecuada, tal vez debería considerar a alguien mas amigable y apto, Jazz, por ejemplo podría…- Las palabras murieron de su vocalizador en cuanto el nombre se revelo, su amigo a quien no había visto mas que escasos minutos desde el encuentro con los decepticons. Alguien que había sufrido terriblemente por su tontería, alguien que simplemente no trataba más, ahora el círculo de amistades de ellos era completamente diferente después de todo.

Optimus sonreía detrás de su máscara, esas palabras eran las clásicas del mecha, con esas sugerencias, porcentajes y probabilidades.

-Descuida, he considerado todas las variables y no creo que eso sea problema, te veré ahí en dos horas estándar.- Confirmo el trailer antes de salir de la habitación.

La patrulla se dejo caer en la pequeña cama de recarga algo desconcertado, Prime seguía confiando en él como antes, a pesar de las criticas del resto, bueno lo menos que podía hacer era respetar y honrar esa confianza, aunque tuviese que enfrentar nuevamente a Jazz junto con esos temores.

………………………………………

Finalmente el comité de bienvenida se integro, los presentes se prepararon para recibir al grupo de invitados, Jazz había dejado todo listo, pero se mantuvo algo reservado, estaba molesto de no haber podido ir hablar con el Mustang debido a tanta obligación. Sabía que su amigo lo evitaría hasta el fin de los tiempos de ser necesario, el no lo culpaba por lo sucedido, de hecho ya se había acostumbrado a esa figura, aprovechando al máximo esos upgrates cortesía de Starscream.

La señal se activo, era el momento de actuar, los Autobots se formaron en la entrada del Ark, los humanos se aproximaron en sus vehículos, los cuales resaltaban a lo lejos, el polvo se elevo a su paso marcando con facilidad su trayectoria, en minutos llegarían al lugar, el Solstice percibió algo distinto, el gesto nervoso de sus compañeros certifico sus dudas. Los cromas negro y blanco llamaron la atención del deportivo quien de inmediato volvió su atención a su líder, sólo él habría podido sacar al enforcer de su encierro auto impuesto.

Prowl camino hasta detenerse al final de la línea esperando órdenes, consiente de que sólo necesitaba una oportunidad para probar que era un verdadero Autobot.

…………………………………..

A lo lejos en otro punto, los Decepticons terminaban las reparaciones del último combate, varias secciones del Némesis estaban dañadas, los conductos inundados, y algunos circuitos completamente quemados. Megatron maldecía su suerte mientras sus tropas trabajaban en la reconstrucción.

Al menos Starscream parecía cooperar sin problemas en los trabajos, algo sumamente extraño para el Jet. El gladiador dudaba, su actitud le preocupaba, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no podía hacer nada, hasta que el otro le diese un motivo, justamente lo que estaba esperando. Con esto en mente marcho hacia el F-15 esperando colmar su paciencia con una serie de insultos, pero para el seeker cada palabra no demostraba nada, más que la desesperación de su superior al verse rebasado por su supuesto subordinado.

A decir verdad, el volador disfrutaba cada mala palabra que certificaba su victoria.

Skywarp quien trabajaba al lado de TC, notaba el intercambio con un interés disimulado, el tenía el disco, la razón de esa batalla de oficiales en sus manos, una infinidad de posibilidades se revelaban ante el Jet. Tal vez sus deseos jamás fueron traicionar al líder para mandar, pero ahora las cosas podían tomar un camino interesante si lograba comprender la importancia de esa información.

Como deseaba compartir la noticia con Thundercraker, pero no deseaba ser demasiado evidente; muchos podían verlo como un torpe dron, siempre siguiendo órdenes sin respingar, pero uno no llega a formar parte de la elite siendo inocente o tonto, los idealistas no existían en esos tiempos y serían un grave error pensar que un Seeker elite decepticon no tendría ambiciones personales.

Él no era tan evidente como su comandante, o compañeros, no arriesgaría su posición por un plan mal diseñado, si no existía el 100 de ganar no se arriesgaría, sin embargo ahora la posibilidad y los porcentajes viraban hacia su persona, con la posibilidad de algo imposible.

Pero el lo había visto, el Autobot, o mejor dicho los dos oficiales Autobot habían estado al servicio de Starscream sin oposición alguna. Todo gracias a ese virus.

-Si tan sólo comprendiese la complejidad de ese desarrollo podría aprovechar la oportunidad- Pensó, notando la mirada de su amigo.

-SI ya dejaste de divagar, podrías ayudarme- Reclamo el f-15 azul mientras acababa con las conexiones de la consola de comunicación.

-Lo siento TC- Contesto Warp de inmediato, adoptando el gesto distraído que aplicaba cuando no deseaba llamar la atención.

Starscream poso su mirada por un instante en sus compañeros aéreos pero el griterío de su líder lo hizo desviar su atención. El F-15 negro suspiro con alivio volviendo hacia sus actividades, eso había estado cerca, lo mejor era seguir con lo suyo hasta estar seguro.

No quería terminar como los otros que se habían cruzado en el paso del Jet.

…………………………………………….

La reunión fue bien al menos hasta que los humanos se alejaron, al parecer las negociaciones habían sido satisfactorias para ambos bandos, mientras el nombre Autobot continuaba posicionándose en ese estatus de guardián y protector.

-Fue un buen día- Pensó Prime, ninguno de sus hombres objeto su decisión de traer al traidor a esas charlas, lo que ya era ganancia, aunque la tensión nunca dejo de estar presente.

-Gracias por su trabajo- Exclamo el trailer mirando a su amigo de manera aprobatoria, al parecer el enforcer había probado que podía ser de fiar.

………………………………….

Minutos después el grupo se disperso, Jazz pensó en aprovechar la oportunidad para hablar con el Mustang antes de que este huyera. El enforcer fue rápido pero el saboteador no se quedo atrás, ambos mechas caminaron por el pasillo con pasos rápidos, Prowl sabía que el Solstice lo estaba siguiendo, pero aún pensaba que no tenían nada más de que hablar.

-Todo salio bien, ya déjalo así- Se dijo mirando de reojo a su sombra ignorando el frente para estrellarse con Slingshot, ambos bots cayeron estrepitosamente al piso, el táctico maldijo su suerte al distinguir la forma que acababa de derribar, uno de los bocones que no lo dejaban en paz. –Genial pensó incorporándose-

-¿Qué haces aquí afuera Decepticon?, Creí que estabas en tu lugar- Refunfuño el avión imitando al vehículo policiaco.

-Cállate Slingshot, no estoy de humor- Replico el carro sin pensar, había mechas que no soportaba.

-O si no que, ¿Me golpearas?, ¿trataras de matarme como lo hiciste con tu mejor amigo?, traidor- Respondió el avión con enojo.

-Me extrañan esos comentarios de tu parte, después de todo tu eras uno de los que admiraba a los seekers sin importarte si era el enemigo si mal no recuerdo- Contesto la patrulla peleando por tener algo de autocontrol.

El Volador refunfuño, pero no hizo más pasado al lado del Mustang golpeando sus alas con las puertas del vehículo terrestre de manera deliberada, el táctico no respondió permitiendo que el otro se marchará, esa era una de las razones por las que prefería su habitación. Jazz observo todo el intercambio, pero no intervino, no era su lugar, aún.

El vehículo policiaco avanzo nuevamente retomando el rumbo, la constante presencia de su viejo amigo dejo de molestarle, la verdad es que sólo deseaba encerrarse con un cubo de energon y olvidarse de todo.

-Deberías haberle enseñado una lección- Pensó, pero negó de inmediato, él se había prometido que no volvería actuar de esa manera, pero cada día era más complicado.

-Prowl- Llamo el Pontiac finalmente, cansado de ser ignorado. La patrulla se detuvo por un momento pero no volteo.

-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto finalmente.

-SI, Me gustaría saber ¿porque me evades?- Respondió el saboteador adelantándose al otro vehículo.

-Necesito estar a solas, señor si no necesita algo urgente…- Comenzó la patrulla, pero su amigo cansado del juego lo enfrento cruzando sus brazos mientras le bloqueaba el paso.

-Vamos Prowler, tu y yo sabemos que esas tonterías de rangos no importan en situaciones de esta naturaleza, así que dime, ¿Por qué me evades? Sin evasivas, estoy cansado de que Smokescreen tenga que hacerse cargo de todo porque tu no tienes el valor de salir de tu cuartel, dime ¿Dónde quedo el mecha valiente que conocí?- Argumento el saboteador con un leve toque de exasperación.

-Vamos Prowl me la debes- Advirtió finalmente al notar la falta de actividad del otro mecha,

La patrulla negó resignada, la verdad…no es que tu…yo…-La falta de palabras, para explicar su sentir le desesperaba, no había modo de explicar la razón, tal vez porque no había una verdadera razón, excepto quizá por el recordatorio de su propio fracaso, acompañado de la vergüenza.

-La ultima vez no fue un buen encuentro Jazz, tal vez sea mejor dejar las cosas así- Susurro finalmente el Mustang, era raro ver a un mecha con esa imponente y peligrosa apariencia actuar de ese modo.

-Mira hombre, déjalo, no estoy molesto contigo por lo que sucedió, estamos en una guerra y sabemos que el enemigo usará cualquier truco sucio para ganar, no es culpa tuya- Razono el Pontiac.

-Jazz, por favor entiende, yo se que deseas arreglar las cosas, pero ambos sabemos que yo fui el causante de todo, yo levante estas, estas… cosas contra ti-Afirmo mostrando sus garras, y lo peor es que…disfrute cada instante- Murmuro el Mustang de un modo casi imperceptible. –No te mentiré, deseaba hacerlo, algo en mi interior lo quería, ¿Qué clase de amigo llega a pensar algo como eso? , obviamente ninguno en el que puedas confiar- Confirmo el enforcer, el arrepentimiento estaba presente, el tono lo marcaba claramente en cada exclamación, pero no era suficiente para ninguno de ellos.

El Solstice comprendió el mensaje haciéndose a un lado, la verdad es que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que el otro mecha afirmaba, pero no podía culparlo, él tampoco se recuperaba por completo de su aterradora experiencia, mientras pasaba los tiempos de recarga evadiendo los archivos de memoria que le hacían volver a esa situación, una leve descarga recorrió sus circuitos cual escalofrío.

-Respeto eso- Dijo

Su amigo agradeció siguiendo su camino.

A veces los recuerdos son peores que la realidad, mantenerse atrapado en un momento es más peligroso que enfrentar los retos que vienen a futuro, es por eso que siempre debemos enfrentar los temores que nos embargan, antes de que acabemos mal.

………………………………………………..

Prowl desapareció del pasillo internándose en los cuarteles, al menos Optimus había obtenido una respuesta positiva.

El saboteador pensó en la breve charla, él también había evitado a su compañero, tal vez no de manera consiente, pero el temor seguía ahí, aunque tratara de ocultarlo. Sin pensarlo abrazo su figura reviviendo el dolor de esas garras atravesando su armadura, recordando el energon correr, bañar esa estructura, con ese carmesí perdido entre el negro y blanco.

-Aún tenemos mucho que superar- Pensó volviendo por donde había venido.

…………………………………………………

OKAY este es el principio de la parte cuatro de estas series. Gracias por su apoyo en especial a TAVATA quien me inspiro para esta parte.

Arken elf


	2. Recuerdos, Sueños

**Capítulo 2**

**Recuerdos, sueños.**

…………………………………………………

Los golpes resonaron por todo el lugar, mientras algunos gritos y exclamaciones se hacían presentes.

Un grupo de mechas admiraba los sucesos participando con sus propias expresiones, ambas formas parecían algo agotadas, pero ninguna admitiría su derrota.

Barricade observaba con frialdad a su oponente analizando sus movimientos, alistando su ataque. -Sería tan sencillo acabar con ese altanero rival, un sólo toque y estaría perdido. –Gran tamaño, igual nivel de debilidad- Prosiguió.

El enforcer sabía que iba a ganar.

-Un Autobot jamás tendrá lo que se requiere para ser parte de este ejercito-Escucho entre los presentes, pero su atención se centraba en el enemigo actual, el objetivo deseado.

La necesidad de liberar toda esa agresividad carcomía sus pensamientos entremezclados con esas estrategias de ataque, el sadismo en combinación con la exactitud creaban una peligrosa arma.

La patrulla reía salvajemente en su interior acompañada de la euforia que toda la situación imprimía en sus procesadores, ya deseaba sentir la dureza del metal abrirse bajo sus manos, probar el calor del energon que corría por los conductos del enemigo cuando bañara esas filosas extremidades, escuchar los armoniosos gritos provenientes del objetivo, hacer una sinfonía con cada exclamación.

-Victoria o extinción, nada más importaba-

………………………………………

Un grito inundo la habitación de los Tácticos, Prowl se levanto con velocidad de la cama de recarga, sus sistemas parecían agitados, con el sistema de enfriamiento activo debido al calentamiento sin explicación, resultado de la sobrecarga que embargo su sueño; similar al efecto de la adrenalina en el humano.

Su mirada nerviosa, se poso en sus alrededores; el amarillo oscurecido por la falta de iluminación le revelo la verdad, se encontraba en el ARK. Todo había sido un sueño, una pesadilla; no… un recuerdo, una vivencia de su tiempo en el Némesis. Su bienvenida tan espectacular.

-Rayos- Fue lo único que pudo exclamar cerrando esas fatídicas carpetas. Tal vez los archivos no se abrirían de nuevo ese ciclo, pero ya era algo tarde, no podría descansar, esas escenas no eran gratas, el desprecio que experimentaba por su propia existencia al revivir esos instantes solo causaba caos y conflicto en sus sistemas, dos programaciones luchaban por mantener la victoria, pero sólo en las fases de recarga era cuando el virus podía actuar. Aún así había optado por volver a la vida del Autobot por decisión propia, nada lo enviaría de regreso a ese punto en blanco, nada lo haría cambiar de opinión- Una frase que repetía constantemente para recordar la verdad.

El mecha hizo a un lado esas ideas antes de levantarse, estaba consiente de que ahora podía despedirse de esa añorada recarga; de inmediato analizo sus alrededores buscando la forma de su compañero quien reposaba al otro lado del cuarto. El psicólogo continuaba recostado sin moverse, Prowl no podía identificar si este estaba consciente o no, Smokescreen era un mecha extraño, algunos Autobots lo veían con un toque de desprecio, aunque jamás fue tan evidente como lo era con él; pero el Datsun en jamás hacia caso de lo que otros hablaban a sus espaldas. Mientras hiciese bien su trabajo, el resto no era de importancia, en su rama, comprendía las afecciones que muchos mechas experimentaban, los famosos traumas de la guerra en términos humanos. Él sabía cuando reaccionar y el porque de esas decisiones, eso era lo que le había otorgado ese difícil puesto, el enforcer admiro la fortaleza del mecha recordando lo difícil que era tratar de comprender sus alocadas estrategias. Anteriormente habían trabajado bien en conjunto, pero lo ilógico de algunas de las propuestas lograban crearle largas horas de análisis y reflexión en su CPU.

Un movimiento leve de una de las puertas del Datsun fue suficiente para alertar al Mustang. El psicólogo estaba en línea…esperando. La patrulla necesitaba distraerse, dejar de pensar en tantas tonterías, tal vez relajarse.

-Smoke- Susurro el vehículo policíaco pensando en buscar algún argumento para justificar esa abrupta decisión.

-Si vas a salir, solo recuerda evitar la parte posterior del Ark, creo que los Dinobots estarán de guardia en ese lado- Advirtió el auto rojo/azul enfocando su atención en su amigo. Sip el auto de rally estaba consciente de todo lo que sucedía, pero le daba su espacio, algo que Prowl le agradecía.

El policía asintió saliendo del cuarto, no habría nada más que aclarar.

………………………………………..

En la base Decepticon…

Skywarp había acabado su turno junto con el resto de sus compañeros de vuelo. La necesidad de revelar su secreto a aquel que consideraba su gran amigo crecía, pero la presencia del comandante aéreo lo hizo retractarse. La mirada intensa que el jet de cromas carmesí le brindaba lo ponía hasta cierto punto nervioso, pero como buen Decepticon el autocontrol le permitió disfrazar ese temor en un aura de indiferencia, disipando las dudas.

-A veces es imposible no pensar ¿Cómo sería todo si me tomaran en cuenta?- Se escucho la voz del líder de vuelo, el seeker negro miro a su líder con seriedad, por primera vez desde su reingreso a la nave, se percato de la ausencia del tercer miembro del grupo, ¿Dónde estaba TC?

-No se de que hablas- Afirmo Warp retomando el camino para buscar al otro Jet.

-No me digas que jamás has pensado ¿Cómo sería si fueses importante en la armada?- Continuo Starscream, esa clase de conversaciones, generalmente no se llevaban a cabo entre ellos dos específicamente, y cuando el tema salía a relucir era TC el que intervenía no él. El F-15 de cromas oscuros no necesitaba pensar demasiado para notar el raro interés de su comandante, algo tramaba, estaba seguro; pero… ¿Qué?, el ex – científico no tenía idea de lo que había pasado con el disco ¿Cierto?, entonces ¿Por qué preocuparse?, ¿Por qué la insistencia?, las dudas nacían en su interior, así como ese sentimiento poco agradable. Skywarp pensó que sería mejor aplicar la estrategia del Jet de cromas azules y marcharse. Afortunadamente Star no era un psíquico como la grabadora o estaría en un serio aprieto.

-No se a que quieres llegar con esto, pero olvídalo, no entrare en lo que sea que estés pensando Starscream, a diferencia de ti , yo prefiero tener mi chasis en una pieza- Replico Warp con todo el valor que podía juntar.

El otro seeker se detuvo por un momento después de oír la oración, un gruñido suave se escucho antes de ser secundado por la clásica exclamación del comandante.

-Por eso jamás llegaras a más- Amenazo, -No eres más que un lacayo cualquiera intentando impresionar a un líder que no se preocupa en lo más mínimo por nosotros. Mientras cumpla con sus intereses personales, nada más importa- Argumento el F-15 carmesí.

-¿Y tu serías diferente?- Respondió Skywarp con una pregunta; seguro de su victoria en la discusión, el interés por el disco se había desvanecido por un instante devolviéndole el valor de darle la cara a su superior.

-Pensé que eras mas listo- Prosiguió el ex científico antes de darle la espalda, -Para tu información existe un respaldo de la investigación que "Supuestamente se perdió en el ataque Autobot"- Prosiguió de manera altanera. –

El Jet negro lo miro preocupado, agradeciendo a primus porque el otro volador estuviese demasiado encismado en sus ideas como para notar el flashazo de angustia que invadió el rostro del otro volador.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunto Warp al fin, el interés le ganaba la batalla como a una chispa curiosa.

-¿Ahora si deseas saber?- Rió Starscream, es obvio que no puedo decir más ahora; pero sólo puedo asegurar que Soundwave no es él único que puede prever- Afirmo acercándose a su compañero aéreo, ambos aviones se miraron con seriedad, el carmesí se topo con su igual, aunque la sonrisa maliciosa del comandante aéreo casi congela la chispa de su subordinado.

-Fue hermoso ver a esos dos Autobots actuar, ¿Cierto?- Susurró sólo para el otro volador, su mano tomo el ala del seeker oscuro presionándola levemente, no demasiado como para dañarla, pero lo suficiente como para causar dolor en la extremidad.

-Barricade era de temer cuando estaba de mal humor, en eso estoy de acuerdo- Contesto Warp, sintiendo que la presión en su ala aumentaba. Starscream no estaba jugando, él lo sabía, o al menos sospechaba de su compañero aéreo y era su papel enseñarle su lugar, es verdad que ambos tenían ambiciones, que ambos eran seekers y a pesar de lo mucho que le desagradara admitirlo, le apreciaba, era su compañero de equipo después de todo. Uno de los pocos en los que tal vez podría confiar, pero necesitaba que entendiera que él era el número uno.

-No me refiero a eso y lo sabes Warp- Replico volador carmesí, su tono suave inundaba sus audios, pero la mirada fría y el doloroso agarre de su extremidad eran suficiente para mantener al tele portador en línea.

-¿Por qué no huir de ese lugar usando esas fabulosas habilidades?- Porque de ser así, la ira del comandante sería casi igual a la del mismo Megatron, Starscream podía parecer un inútil ante el resto con los constantes retos del gran líder Decepticon, pero Skywarp quien volaba a su lado conocía el nivel real de peligrosidad que envolvía a esa chispa. Después de todo el seeker era el segundo al mando de una de las armadas más viciosas que existían.

-Se que viste a mis Autobots actuar, se que entiendes lo peligroso que puede ser darme una negativa- Amenazo el Jet carmesí finalmente.

Warp asintió incapaz de hablar, al parecer su oficial estaba decidido a todo. Al menos esta vez.

-Te diré que, hagamos un trato- Continuo el seeker plateado y rojo, -Tu me ayudas a recuperar la información que necesito y yo… te daré lo que desees- Finalizo su comandante alejándose de inmediato. –La lealtad será bien recompensada- Exclamo finalmente con un tono despreocupado.

Skywarp se quedo sin habla, esa estrategia era nueva en el F-15 rojizo, pero de respetarse, como pudo trago aceite antes de preguntar, ¿Qué tenía que hacer?

Starscream sonrío una vez, más. –Necesito que recuperes a mis Autobots- Finalizo alejándose, para dejar al otro jet a solas con esos pensamientos.

-¿Recuperarlos?, ¿Recuperarlos?- Pensó el F-15 negro con un toque frustrado, sería más fácil decirle que tengo el disco que recuperarlos- Continuó. –Vamos Skywarp ¿De que te preocupas?, sólo ignóralo y todo estará bien- Comento para sí, pero sabía que eso no era verdad, y la ira de su líder directo recaería sobre su figura con todo el odio que pudiese generar.

-Maldición-Exclamo frustrado, al otro lado del pasillo la silueta de otro volador de un modelo similar se diviso, Warp se congelo pensando en lo peor, pero el familiar azul permitió que se relajara, ¡Ahora más que nunca debía hablar con TC!

……………………………………….

La oscuridad de los pasillos indicaba la soledad que invadía su base, al parecer varios contingentes Autobots estaban fuera, dejando a un número reducido en las instalaciones. Pero sería suficiente para defender la vieja nave de ser necesario.

Sin más el auto camino pasivamente, su mano rozo los muros metálicos con delicadeza, -No todo tiene que ser así- Pensó. La verdad es que esas memorias despertaban antiguos temores, deseos que intentaba enterrar.

-Primus, me gustaría saber ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal?- Se pregunto continuando su camino hacia la salida principal. Él desconocía el turno del vigía, pero con algo de suerte no habría problemas, no estaba de humor para otra visita a las celdas.

El enforcer se encamino deteniéndose justo en la entrada, para admirar la oscuridad de esa noche, esas horas le recordaban la infinita belleza del cielo que recubría su propio mundo, plagado de brillos suaves que adornaban ese croma peligroso con sus pequeños destellos.

Una mueca indefinida se dibujo en su rostro al recordar lo lejano de esa vida.

-¿Qué habría sido de nuestromundo sin esa inútil guerra?, Cybertron estaba muriendo y con el el futuro de aquella raza airosa, ¿Cuál era el papel de los Decepticons en eso?, Deseaban la energía para revivir un mundo marchito.

-¿Estaba mal?-

Pensativo cruzo sus brazos recargándose en el muro metálico, la cámara de seguridad capto cada instante, pero ninguna alarma se había activado.

-Red debe estar de turno- Murmuro el Mustang, consiente de que no abandonaría su causa a pesar de esas ideas contradictorias que tanto analizaba.

...

Al mismo tiempo en otra parte del Ark, el primer oficial continuaba encerrado en su oficina, la torre de documentos aumentaba constantemente como si no hiciera nada. Tal vez porque en su mente no había nada más por hacer, estaba demasiado distraído como para continuar con eso.

-¿Cómo pude dejar todo así?, Jazz eres un tonto, tuviste la oportunidad de hacer las paces y te quedaste petrificado como tonto, asintiendo a cada argumento suyo- Se reprocho.

La verdad es que todo se había salido de control, estaba más que dispuesto a tener una charla amigable, pero el miedo hizo acto de presencia, reteniendo todo intento anterior, el mecha estaba desconcertado, no era normal que eso le sucediera, como cabeza de la unidad de operaciones especiales y sabotaje, esas cosas deberían ser normales, pero viniendo de ese ser en particular, imprimían un toque de resentimiento que profundizaba la herida de por si ya gastada.

Tal vez la tortura sufrida en manos de Starscream había sido más aterradora de lo que deseaba admitir.

-Eso no debe ser suficiente para hacerme dudar, hemos superado esa fase y nada de eso se repetirá- Susurro dejando el pad en el escritorio para salir, el trabajo de esa índole podía esperar, no es como si alguien fuese a morir por algo así.

El Solstice camino tranquilo dirigiéndose a la salida, deteniéndose para observar la luna, el único satélite natural de ese mundo, la pasividad de la noche calmaba su procesador, permitiéndole alejarse de todas esas presiones.

-La tranquilidad de este lugar a veces es agradable- Susurro para sí sintiendo una presencia cercana, su mano se tenso levemente, dejando a la vista el brillo de sus pequeñas garras, pero no hubo movimientos bruscos de su parte.

-No pienses en hacerlo, o alguien pagara por mi pintura con creces- Se escucho la advertencia de Sunstracker.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto el teniente finalmente, su voz había sonado un poco agresiva, pero no era intencional, tan solo sus sistemas de autodefensa activos.

-Pues no estoy aquí por gusto, de hecho preferiría estar en recarga o haciendo algo más práctico, pero era mi turno de hacer guardia, tú eres el segundo al mando Jazz, pensé que deberías conocer algo como eso- Continuo el lamborgini, tal vez SS no era el mecha más amigable pero el Solstice le caía bien.

-AH … bueno no soy perfecto, casi, pero no perfecto, sólo 9.999999999999- Replico el saboteador con facilidad.

-Bueno seguramente fue la necesidad de salir a jugar, ¿Verdad Gatito?- Continuo el lambo.

-Sunstracker si aprecias tu pintura el comentario terminará ahí- Advirtió el bot de menor estatura.

-Je,je,je es bueno ver que el viejo felino no ha perdido el sentido del humor- Intervino Sideswipe.

-Debí imaginar que los dos terrores estarían juntos- Comento el Solstice percatándose de la tercera presencia a lo alto del volcán.

-Prowl- Pensó, pero la figura no era del todo la que el recordaba ver por el ARK, dos luces carmesí le miraban con agresividad, el teniente desvió la mirada por un momento tratando de verificar que estuviese bien todo en su procesador, pero para cuando la atención regreso al punto establecido la forma se había desvanecido.

-Sides pasó la mano nuevamente frente al visor de su superior. –Hey Jazz, ¿Sigues con nosotros?- Pregunto el lambo carmesí.

-Lo siento- Se disculpo su teniente pasando su mano tras su cabeza con pena, -Creo que me perdí por unos instantes- Continuo.

-Lo notamos- afirmo SS

-¿Podrías repetir lo que decías?- Pidió el Pontiac.

-Sólo porque nos agradas-Confirmo el otro gemelo, y porque Prowler sigue siendo nuestro amigo- Exclamo señalando a la figura del Autobot el cual se encontraba a unos metros de ellos, de pie en la puerta del Ark, al parecer acababa de llegar.

El mustang sostenía un par de cubos de energon y le miraba de manera pasiva, no rojo en esos ópticos, sólo azul, el color adecuado, además era imposible que Prowl hubiese subido ahí tan rápido para volver con los cubos intactos, no había indicación de algún esfuerzo, nada que afirmará que la visión del Saboteador fuese real.

-¿De quien fue la idea de ocultar el alto grado en la sección médica, si Rachet lo hubiese notado, no habría vuelto en una pieza- Refunfuño la patrulla, actuando como si nada, al parecer el Táctico había decidido unirse a los gemelos en sus asuntos ilegales esa noche, ¿La razón? Desconocida, aunque para el Solstice era obvio que el otro mecha también tenía dificultades para recargarse, la voz sin ánimo lo indicaba. Pero la forma del Decepticon en lo alto del volcán le hizo retroceder, no era posible, el lo sabía.

-¿Estaré imaginando cosas?- Se pregunto el Pontiac desconcertado.

-No sabía que Jazz vendría- Comento el enforcer acercándose más para entregar la bebida a los lamborginis. Su tono parecía tranquilo, pero no era así, el mustang seguía molesto por sus "sueños" si podían considerarse así y el tener al otro mecha de frente, no le ayudaba a olvidar, por eso el alto grado, al menos le haría dejar eso por un tiempo.

-Descuiden los dejo- Confirmo el Solstice, sólo necesitaba algo de aire, y dar una vuelta.

-¿Esta seguro de que no necesita compañía Teniente?- Le cuestiono Sides.

-No gracias. Se cuidarme solo perfectamente, - Replico el Pontiac transformándose para tomar la vía más cercana. El polvo se elevo con el paso del carro, mostrando como se alejaba.

Prowl miro al pequeño auto plateado desaparecer, -A veces desearía que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes- Susurro consiente de que no les había dado oportunidad de replicar. Era obvio que el deportivo plata se esforzaba por demostrar que todo estaba como si nada, pero la experiencia en manos Decepticon seguía ahí, revelando su sentir en situaciones como esas.

-Te preocupas demasiado Prowl, El gatito solo necesita tiempo- Afirmo Sideswipe.

-Como sea, creo que lo mejor será seguirlo- Intervino Sunstracker transformándose, él también capto algo raro en su teniente.

-Pero no podemos abandonar la guardia- Intervino el lambo carmesí.

-Desde cuando te ha preocupado eso- Le reto su hermano.

-Además es por la seguridad de nuestro oficial, no queremos que algo malo suceda, estoy seguro de que Red Alert sabrá que hacer en caso de alguna emergencia- Aseguro SS.

-Vamos Prowl, al menos si nos arrestan, tendremos compañía- Rio Sides imitando a su hermano. La patrulla habría preferido alejarse de lo que obviamente implicaba "Problemas", pero Jazz parecía angustiado, a pesar de todo seguían siendo amigos, lo apreciaba, y haría lo que estuviese en sus manos para ayudarlo. Aunque la culpa volvía después de ese razonamiento.

-Todo fue por mi estupidez- Pensó-Bien- Respondió siguiendo a los deportivos estilo italiano.

…………………………………………

Notas: Tal vez el capitulo fue un poco lento, pero necesitaba construir la trama, gracias por sus reviews, Dantasia, Tavata por seguir conmigo en esta serie.

Okay lo debía, ji, pero aquí esta, cumplí, cumplí.

Atentamente Arken elf.


	3. Traidores

**Capítulo 3**

**Traidores**

…………………………………

Los vehículos avanzaron irrumpiendo con la pasividad de la noche, atravesando ese solitario camino a toda velocidad. El polvo se desvanecía tras sus figuras, trazando siluetas y sombras en la oscuridad, con giros acompasados en cada curva, con la precisión de todo experto; dominaron la vía con facilidad.

Es verdad que los transformers alados eran dueños del cielo, pero ellos también eran dueños de su propia realidad.

Tierra o Aire, Agua o Viento, cada elemento tenía sus razones, sus amantes, sus domadores sus guardianes. El sonido de los motores rugió con fuerza, rompiendo el silencio de las horas, embargando los alrededores.

"Libertad" gritaban sus circuitos, "Vida" continuaron; consientes del peligro que en realidad enfrentaban. Invocando la desgracia sobre sus agraciadas formas, atrayendo esas auras negativas, retando la indiferencia de una hora casi inexplorada. Es verdad que las ciudades no dormían, pero ¿Lo hacían los viejos caminos desérticos difícilmente transitados?

Esa noche la respuesta era "NO"

Los autos enfilaron por la vía siguiendo el paso del carro plateado, la luz de la luna marcaba sus pequeñas curvas haciéndolo casi etéreo, mágico, pero al mismo tiempo fantasmal.

Sus ruedas acariciaron esa superficie sólida del pavimento, sosteniendo esa estructura, dejando escapar esa presión, huyendo de esa terrible necesidad que le obligaba a dejar todo atrás. ¿Por qué las cosas siempre eran de ese modo?, ¿Qué es lo que Primus buscaba?, ¿Qué es lo que él buscaba?

"Amistades no existen, sólo aliados, camaradas, compañeros"- Pensó, pero esos sentimientos, esa compasión reflejada el los ópticos de su líder, de aquel que defendía esos valores únicos; nada de eso era un sueño ni una ilusión, eran la realidad de esa guerra, de esas batallas. Uno contra otro, blanco contra negro, bien contra mal"

-Todos debemos sacrificar cosas para lograr nuestros objetivos, ¿Por qué no lo hiciste tú Prowl?- La voz suave y melodiosa del teniente invadió los audios de sus compañeros, dirigida específicamente a un solo ser. La recriminación era evidente, saliendo finalmente a la luz, revelando sus tonalidades ante los presentes.

El mustang lo sintió, cual descarga de electricidad, como el iceberg terrestre, frío y sólido. Como el mismo hielo. Directo; Real.

La patrulla no respondería como siempre, ya estaba cansado de tantas explicaciones, como el Solstice también lo sentía, la necesidad latente, la libertad traidora que no implica nada más, el dolor de creer que nada es lo que parece, de experimentar la mentira como si fuese verdad.

-El paso es difícil, cada uno hace su elección, pero el hecho de que haya vuelto a esta línea, sólo indica el camino ideal- Respondió de igual manera, incapaz de exclamar ese sentir, esa culpabilidad. -No puedes eximir tus culpas de ese modo, pero puedes intentar mirar hacia delante, esas eran tus lecciones, ¿Porque no las aplicas Jazz?- Prosiguió de manera retadora.

El momento había llegado, los temores, el enojo, la ira, la frustración, el dolor, todo se conjugo en un sencillo movimiento, en una venganza, en un pago.

El auto color plata giro bruscamente en 180 grados, pasando en medio de los lamborginis, enfrentando a ese supuesto amigo, o rival.

El vehículo oficial tampoco se detuvo, eso se resolvería en ese momento, no habría vuelta de hoja en esa historia, ayudaría a Jazz. El único Autobot que jamás pensó en darle la espalda a pesar de su tortura. Nadie más caería en ese horrible juego, nadie. Una promesa difícil de cumplir, pero igual de olvidar.

-Hazlo- Pensó el Mustang, -Déjalo salir, no permitas que te atrape, que te persiga, que manche esa refinada chispa, no cometas mis errores o jamás te perdonaras.

El golpe fue duro, la figura trasformada del Pontiac adornaba el camino con sus estilizados movimientos, un segundo para cambiar, uno tan sólo para recibirlo. Los papeles se habían invertido, dejando al transformer más pequeño sobre la imponente figura del antiguo oficial. Sus miradas impávidas se toparon, los ópticos claros brillaron a través del visor cristalino, encontrándose con ese imponente gesto, suavizado por el momento, reflejando con toda honestidad un -lo siento-

……………………………………….

-Lo siento, debí decirlo antes, aclarar lo que pasaba, pero no podía y lo sabes- Argumento el seeker purpúreo, él junto con TC habían salido a un supuesto vuelo de reconocimiento autorizado por su comandante aéreo.

Los cielos se denotaban más húmedos de lo normal, el viento arreciaba mientras el océano parecía enfurecerse lentamente. Una tormenta se aproximaba, marcando los indicios del peligro con su propia fuerza. Esa era la advertencia para cualquier valiente que desease enfrentar la ira de la naturaleza.

Ningún barco o avión debía circular el área, pero eso no era importante para el líder del grupo de F-15; ambos Jets Decepticons fueron enviados a la superficie a pesar de la advertencia. Había asuntos más importantes que solucionar.

La fuerza de la tempestad golpeaba sus estructuras mientras avanzaban, la lluvia comenzaba a bañar las 2 figuras, mientras las olas crecían, integrando un paraje peligroso para cualquiera de su raza.

-Es una locura volar con este maldito clima- Transmitió el Jet azulado virando de manera constante para poder mantenerse en el aire.

La dificultad de las maniobras le impedía poner su completa atención al balbuceo de su compañero; Skywarp era bueno en el aire, pero en ese momento se denotaba tenso, con virajes errados y constantes.

-¿Qué rayos sucede Warp?, ¡Enfócate o algún rayo te derribara!- Advirtió su compañero, retomando el curso hacia tierra firme. Las luces de emergencia encendían constantemente sobre su cola y alerones, era el aviso que el otro F-15 necesitaba, un mensaje silencioso, una orden nada más.

-¡Sígueme!- Implicaba, buscando el modo de sacar al aterrado Jet que volaba sin precaución.

Pero Skywarp estaba preocupado, quería decir todo, quería simplemente retractarse de esas alocadas ideas, él no era un traidor, ¿Qué demonios había estado pensando?, ¿Qué demonios?

-¡No quiero ser su marioneta!, No quiero convertirme en un dron sin conciencia- Gritaba su chispa desde el interior.

-Pero ese era el Plan de Megatron, probar su teoría en el enemigo, para después…- Las palabras enmudecieron en su mente, concentrado en esa situación. Otro trueno retumbo cerca de su figura, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio momentáneamente. Su atención se enfoco nuevamente en el paraje externo, percatándose de la luz de ese compañero, al parecer TC trataba de ayudar. El frió toque de la lluvia sobre su ser parecía perforar esa superficie metálica con sus bajas temperaturas.

-Retomar el curso, salir de esa maldita tormenta- Repitió, distinguiendo el código de las luces. –Sígueme, yo te sacaré- Finalizo comprendiendo el mensaje. –Primero debes sobrevivir y después puedes preocuparte por el resto del problema.

Ambos Aviones reajustaron su altitud, tomando un nuevo curso para escapar de ese fenómeno natural.

……………………………………………

En otra parte, lejos de la tormenta, en tierra…

-Maldición Prowl, maldición- Contesto el Solstice alejándose, estaba enojado, quería descartar su ira sobre el culpable de esa situación, pero no podía imitarlo, jamás lastimaría a un amigo, jamás traicionaría sus propias convicciones.

-¿Por qué tenías que seguirme?- Continuo más para sí que para cualquier otro que estuviese presente.

Los gemelos de pie en forma bípeda observaron el intercambio, pero decidieron no intervenir, eso era algo entre ellos, no era correcto que no fuesen capaces de verse de frente, después de haber sido aliados fieles durante vorns.

-Jazz- Susurro la patrulla, -No quería que el juego continuase, necesitaba paz, su chispa rogaba por ella, como lo haría cualquier alma enferma.

El pontiac desvió la mirada, enfoco a los otros deportivos, compañeros fieles, buenos camaradas, amigos.

-No se que sucede, necesitaba salir, sentía…demonios ni siquiera se lo que sentía- Susurro alejándose del camino.

-Necesitabas tranquilidad, descuida, es normal las primeras veces-Comento el enforcer ignorando el pequeño acontecimiento anterior.

Su teniente suspiro, -¿Cómo diablos lo soportaste?, rayos, ¿Cómo es que Prime lo soporta?, eso de ser el pilar de todos nosotros, de estar siempre dispuesto o disponible, de ocultar lo que sientes mientras ayudas a mejorar a todos los demás. En ese papel no existen miedos, no deben existir para ningún subordinado, no puedes dudar porque ellos siempre cuentan con que tengas razón.

Prowl sonrío, si… el recordaba el sentimiento, aunque no era lo mismo, el paso fue transitorio, no tan cruel como el de Jazz.

-Eso es lo que querías cierto- Pensó, aunque en lo más profundo de su chispa sabía que no era del todo verdad. Extrañaba esa antigua vida, esa pasividad que rodeaba su universo, la confianza que emanaba de aquellos que le conocían. Ahora nada de eso era posible, jamás sería igual, él lo sabía.

Cuando comentes un error de esa magnitud, tendrás que pagar el nivel de las consecuencias aunque sea una eternidad y en estándares de su raza eso era mucho tiempo.

-Yo creo que lo has hecho bien- Intervino Sideswipe.

-Igual yo, realmente eres bueno para el empleo- Continuo su gemelo rompiendo el esquema indiferente que acostumbraba portar.

-En efecto, como tropa admiro tu trabajo, no hay duda en tu palabra, sólo confianza. No conozco a nadie mejor para el puesto que tú- Continuo el táctico sonriendo.

El Pontiac agradeció el gesto, debía ser difícil para el otro mecha, pero ambos estaban superándolo. –Ahora no te quedes admirando el paisaje un largo rato o me preocupare en verdad- Finalizo con un toque más ligero, tratando de bromear.

-Ese era su amigo, el verdadero Prowl, el Autobot oculto tras esa máscara de soledad.

-Olvídalo Prowler, yo no seré tan fácil de cambiar- Rió siguiendo el juego.

La frase podía haberlo herido no por fuera, pero era la verdad. Con un aire resignado el Mustang se sentó al lado de Jazz para hacerle compañía. Sides le imito jalando a Sunstracker, un pequeño descanso no le hacía mal a nadie.

El solstice cerró esos ópticos por un momento, asimilando esa nueva información, apreciando el apoyo de esos mechas.

-Me asegurare de buscar una buena excusa para esta salida tan apresurada- Susurro alegremente, cuando una nueva señal alerto a los presentes.

-Genial, tenemos visitas-

………………………………………………

Los Dos aeroplanos habían logrado llegar a tierra a salvo. Thundercraker estaba furioso, el clima y la falta de atención de su compañero casi los había hecho caer, de no haber sido por las luces de emergencia, Warp podía haberse perdido en ese océano infernal. Esa clase de errores no se comenten cuando eres parte de un grupo como ese. Menos formando parte de la elite.

-Estoy esperando- Reto el volador azulado a su aliado, con los brazos cruzados mientras su pie golpeteaba el piso de manera constante.

Warp lo miro por un segundo, había pasado un rato buscando a su amigo, necesitaba hablar sobre la amenaza que su líder aéreo invoco, así como la existencia de cierto disco. Sin perder más tiempo hablo sobre lo que Soundwave había hecho, sobre el proyecto con los autobots y finalmente sobre el dispositivo que poseía.

Para el volador de cromas azules la historia había comenzado como el clásico pretexto de su aliado, pero al escuchar con claridad la historia, sabía que el teletransportador estaba en un lío peor de lo que el imaginaba. Su amigo estaba en un problema bastante serio, difícilmente saldría de eso solo.

-¿Por qué no me extraña viniendo de ti?- Exclamo finalmente Thundercraker.

Skywarp finalizo esperando el veredicto, su propia ambición le había dado un giro inesperado al destino, y ahora tenía que pagar las consecuencias. Una sola idea estuvo presente en su mente y con ella infinidad de complicaciones y problemas ¿Acaso ese era el peor de los delitos?

-Al demonio con Starscream,- Pensó,- ¡No haré nada de lo que desea!- Exclamo. Era increíble lo fácil que ese líder del aire los manipulaba, el modo en el que usaba sus propios temores, sus deseos para hacerlos actuar o reaccionar como deseaba, una relación enferma entre superior y subordinado, pero al mismo tiempo admirable.

-Tú mejor que nadie debería saber lo que pasa por ese procesador suyo- Contesto TC después de un rato.

El regaño era evidente, el reclamo, pero al mismo tiempo la angustia. Un decepticon como él no debería sentirse angustiado, debería importarle poco el problema que enfrentaba su amigo, pero no podía ser tan cruel.

-Él no sabe que tengo el disco- Susurro el avión de cromas negros, ahora ese dispositivo más que una ayuda, parecía convertirse en una maldición.

-De acuerdo… No tenemos muchas opciones, pero si pudiese analizar la información de ese dispositivo podríamos usarlo como defensa- Argumento Thundercraker pensativo.

-¿Y que hay de los Autobots?, dudo mucho que se queden con los brazos cruzados- Prosiguió Warp

-Una cosa a la vez amigo, ¿O quieres enfrentarte al teniente Autobot y barricade de una vez?- Le cuestiono el F-15 azul.

Su compañero se dispuso a responder cuando una señal se diviso en los radares, eso daría por concluida esa conversación; pues al parecer habían ubicado un contingente Autobot.

……………………………………….

-¿Estas seguro de que es por aquí?- Pregunto Sideswipe, la señal marco el punto antes de desvanecerse.

-Efectivamente- Replico su hermano con sencillez, su arma continuaba en su mano apuntando hacia el horizonte, cerca de ellos Jazz y Prowl revisaban el otro lado, rodeando el área sin deseos de otra sorpresa más.

-Es un placer verlos de nuevo mis queridos amigos- Resonó otra voz, el toque frío e insensible alerto a los vehículos terrestres, revelando la identidad del enemigo, despertando sensaciones fuera de lo normal.

-Starscream- Murmuro el Solstice apuntando hacia la cabeza del Jet, ¿Cómo había llegado ahí sin ser detectado? era todo un misterio. Sus compañeros aéreos igual de impresionados observaron el intercambio desde un escondite seguro.

-Pensé que él se quedaría en la base- Susurro Skywarp sintiéndose ofendido, ahora todo salía a relucir, Megatron sólo presencio la partida de dos seekers, mientras su segundo escapaba por otro punto sin ser detectado.

-Fuimos tan sólo el señuelo- Continuo. Toda la escena en los cuarteles, la advertencia del jet carmesí, todo no era más que parte de su juego. El F-15 negro se sintió furioso, usado, pero no debía extrañarle, pues esa no había sido la primera vez, ni sería la última. –Todo fue una broma- Continuo en su mente, pasando la mano por el costado que el comandante amenazo con dañar.

-Somos tan fáciles de leer- Finalizo, cuando el gesto serio de TC lo hizo guardar silencio.

-No quiero que nos descubran por un descuido, mantente alerta- Informo el otro seeker enfocando su atención a ese grupo.

……………………………………………..

-¿Eres tonto Starscream?, Creí que eras más inteligente, pero tal vez estoy equivocado- Prosiguió el Teniente sin desviar su cañón, un arma gigantesca y mortal que el mismo comandante le otorgo en esa actualización.

-Debo admitir que esa arma se ve bien, es imponente, intimidante, hice un buen trabajo Autobot, deberías agradecerme- Afirmo el Jet con indiferencia.

Jazz no replico, odiaba al volador con lo más profundo de su chispa, deseaba ser capaz de jalar ese gatillo y extinguirlo por completo en ese lugar, pero era ese mismo ser el único capaz de ayudarle, de deshacerse del maldito virus que portaba.

-¿Agradecer?– Pregunto el Pontiac mirando su mano libre, las garras finas pero mortales brillaron con peligrosidad frente a ellos.

-Tal vez tengas razón, tal vez debería- Prosiguió sin transmitir ningún sentimiento, tan seco como el mismo Decepticon.

-Estos aditamentos pueden ser sumamente útiles en estos días- Comento entre abriendo y cerrando su mano. –Tal vez me permitirías demostrarlo en tus alas, volador- Susurro. El tono cambio a un toque más peligroso, de advertencia.

Starscream sonrío, su mirada reflejo la emoción al escuchar esas oraciones, su trabajo era esplendoroso, mortal, elegante, único.

-Megatron siempre fue y será un tonto, jamás apreciara la belleza de este proyecto, tú mi amigo eres una pequeña muestra de lo maravilloso de ese virus, tú y Barricade-Respondió el Jet.

Prowl odiaba esa designación, detestaba con todo ese nombre, él no era Barricade, jamás sería Barricade de nuevo. Con enojo camino hacia el Decepticon , pero su teniente lo detuvo negando.

-No Starscream, te equivocas, no existe Barricade, sólo Prowl- Exclamo el Solstice.

-Je, como sea, para mi es igual- Afirmo el seeker cruzándose de brazos adoptando ese estilo altanero que tanto acostumbraba. –Es un mecha con muchos conflictos internos, un objetivo fácil de conquistar; se dice que aquello que luce impenetrable por fuera, es lo que más fácil cae. El mustang gruño al comentario, pero no hizo movimientos bruscos, el volador los estaba provocando.

-Habla Decepticon, ¿Por qué estas aquí tan solo?- Intervino Sunstracker acercándose junto con su hermano, el Jet seguía actuando con plena confianza, nada intimidado.

-Solo decidí salir a ver como iba mi proyecto, ¿Acaso no tiene un científico derecho hacer un análisis del avance de su investigación?- Respondió el seeker actuando como si estuviese herido por la pregunta de su enemigo.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves hablarle así?!- Exclamo el lamborgini carmesí, -Jazz no es ningún experimento, no te atrevas a dirigirte a él de ese modo- Advirtió el guerrero.

-Je palabras, palabras Autobots, eso es lo que nos diferencia, que nosotros actuamos mientras ustedes viven de promesas irrisorias- Confirmo el comandante aéreo.

-No lo soporto, Jazz déjame arrancar su cabeza ahora- Comento el gemelo de cromas dorados, pero el Pontiac nuevamente negó.

-Eso es lo que busca- Le reprimió su Teniente usando todo su autocontrol para evitar desgarrar al miserable.

-¿Entonces que harás Autobot?, ¿Me llevarás prisionero?- Interrumpió el Volador levantando las manos en señal de rendición, aunque su rostro sólo reflejaba lo entretenido que estaba en realidad.

-Sabes que no puedes, sabes que podrías poner en riesgo a toda tu fracción, sobre todo considerando que yo se donde esta la única copia disponible del virus- Afirmo Star.

Entre las rocas Skywarp se congelo, -¿Acaso Starscream sabía?, ¿Siempre lo supo?- Pensó preocupado.

El seeker comenzó a carcajearse, -No puedes hacer más, yo soy la única salida y te advierto que si no deseas que el resto de los Autobots siga tu ejemplo deberán cooperar- Exclamo retomando su estilo serio, con velocidad el Volador apunto a las rocas abriendo fuego para revelar las formas de sus supuestos aliados. –Nunca estuve tan sólo como imaginaron; regla de combate Decepticons los seeker siempre viajamos en grupos de tres como mínimo, ¿Cierto Skywarp?- Continuo.

Sus compañeros aéreos fueron tomados por sorpresa, sin embargo la ocultaron como pudieron apuntando al grupo rival.

-Ahora estamos mas parejos ¿No creen?- Confirmo el Jet.

……………………………………

La decisión era difícil, el Decepticon hablaba con amenazas bien fundadas, esta vez no se trataban de simples juegos, algo que a él no le agradaba. Jazz maldijo su suerte, de todas las noches, de todo el año, de todos los destinos tenían que toparse en ese lugar.

-¿Por qué Primus?, ¿Por qué?- Repitió en su procesador. De reojo observo la pose tensa de los Gemelos, quienes al igual que los seekers mantenían sus armas en alto. Starscream le observaba de manera analítica, un escalofrió le hizo recordar esa misma mirada cuando fue sometido a esos terribles y dolorosos experimentos. Ni pensar que sólo deseaba alejarse por un momento de eso.

Pero así había comenzado ese caos después de todo, con un escape injustificado de parte de dos respetados oficiales; como un inocente juego, nada más. Fue entonces cuando comprendió lo serio de su situación, ¿Cuándo fue que perdieron el control de manera tan magistralmente? Ahora no podían salir con libertad sin ser perseguidos y cazados.

A su espalda el táctico no tardo en pensar alguna estrategia, él no pensaba regresar con los Decepticons jamás.

-Nunca subestimes a tus enemigos- Murmuro invocando su arma y disparando.

El ataque de Prowl tomo desprevenidos a todos, al parecer la tensión se había concentrado en el teniente Autobot dejando fuera de vista al Enforcer.

La patrulla acertó en uno de los rifles del comandante aéreo quien le miro con odio. -¡Grave error Barricade!- Grito devolviendo el fuego. El rayo golpeo en el gatillo del Mustang quien dejo ir su arma al momento. Sin preguntar se transformo para virar embistiendo al avión.

Jazz aprovecho la oportunidad para auxiliarlo, el gatillo del rifle fue accionado hiriendo al Thundercraker, Warp había usado su habilidad para escapar enfrentándose a los gemelos quienes comenzaron a sitiarlo. Starscream de inmediato libero sus misiles impactando a Sideswipe de costado, el lamborgini giro adolorido revelando el energon junto con el daño. Sunstracker estaba más que furioso, sin controlarse agredió brutalmente a TC quien era el más cercano, pero el seeker tampoco caería tan fácilmente compartiendo una serie de golpes con el rival.

Jazz dejo de lado el rifle aprovechando su agilidad para ensartar un garrazo sobre el ala del comandante aéreo, Starscream furioso sostuvo la mano del Solstice antes de que esta le impactara de nuevo, esquivando a duras penas el ataque de Prowl.

-Argh, se arrepentirán- Comento virando para patear al Pontiac fuertemente. Jazz cayó contra Prowl, pero más tardaron en impactar el piso que en incorporarse.

-En efecto, estamos en desventaja, sus estructuras están diseñadas para estos combates- Exclamo el líder aéreo preparándose para partir cuando un disco cayó estrepitosamente frente a ellos. Todos se congelaron.

Nadie conocía al portador del mismo, pero el dispositivo era familiar.

-¡No puede ser!- Grito Starscream abalanzándose sobre el disco, al igual que el resto. El forcejeo en tierra comenzó, los Autobots sabían que lo necesitaban para la supervivencia de los suyos, los seekers igual y el científico, el quería su investigación de regreso.

Cada guerrero ataco ferozmente hiriendo a su contraparte, el caos de la batalla se oculto tras el polvo y tierra que los bruscos movimientos ocasionaron, cuando un mecha, el más pequeño aprovecho la oportunidad para alcanzar el dispositivo sosteniéndolo con delicadeza.

-Lo tengo- Exclamo intentando salir de la pila de bots, cuando un disparo desintegro el dispositivo de su mano.

-¿Nunca les han dicho que no es bueno descuidar la retaguardia?, ¿En especial la suya mis queridos traidores?- Resonó el comentario en esa tenebrosa voz.

El grupo dirigió su atención al recién llegado. Megatron estaba presente, junto con algunas tropas las cuales apuntaban a los presentes sin consideración.

-Sabía que Starscream no era de fiar ni Thundercraker, pero tú Skywarp me has decepcionado-Finalizo el líder Decepticon dando la orden de restringir tanto a los Autobots como a los Jets.

-Bueno Starscream en algo estamos de acuerdo, los que lucen más fuertes son los más fáciles de derribar, ahora veremos si es verdad mi comandante aéreo- Sonrío el gladiador.

………………………………………………

Notas del autor: Lamento el retraso, pero el trabajo no me ha dejado seguir actualizando como tanto me agrada, agradezco todos sus comentarios.

TAVATA GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA.


	4. Redención

**Capítulo 4**

**Redención y Perdón**

Notas del Autor: Gracias por acompañarme en esta historia, lamento los retrasos.

…………………………………………….

Estaban en aprietos. Habían bajado su guardia y por ello pagarían las consecuencias, habían roto una de las reglas de oro de la supervivencia. Sobre todo considerando que estaban en guerra.

El odio puro se reflejaba en los ópticos de ese terrible líder, la frialdad de encarnada, con la promesa de la muerte segura tras el carmesí de su mirada.

Los prisioneros le observaron, el ente les culpaba de todo. Ellos habían sido parte de la causa que atrajo esa traición. Su elite aérea, corrompida con esas ideas vanas de grandeza, chispas marcadas que ostentaban su orgullo como un elemento más de esa raza.

-Seekers- Susurro furioso, voladores que a veces tendían a sentir que representaban más de lo que eran en realidad, el Gladiador tenía que ponerlos en su lugar, demostrar quien era el líder, quien era mejor.

Pero la podredumbre se había esparcido por el grupo, el traidor siempre había estado presente, sin embargo ahora no trabajaba sólo; lo más frustrante era que a pesar del odio, la furia o el simple enojo; los necesitaba. Sus tropas terrestres dependían en gran parte de ese pequeño equipo, de esa tercia de voladores mal agradecidos. Cada habilidad otorgada les brindaba esa pequeña ventaja en batalla, características que le ayudaban a planear sus estrategias de combate; situaciones fríamente calculadas.

-Maldición- Continuo para sí, volviendo su atención al otro grupo; los Autobots, los seres que se interponían entre su conquista total, peleando, resistiéndose a todo. Al principio admitió que existían guerreros de ese bando que podían ser útiles, pero si el virus no funcionaba, lo mejor sería eliminarlos. -Para que mantener el latente peligro entre filas enemigas, si con tus propias tropas tienes- Afirmo.

Las formas variadas de los vehículos terrestres se divisaban esperando lo que el destino les aguardaba. Con las manos esposadas, desarmados y completamente rodeados no podían hacer nada más que esperar el veredicto. Al igual que los traidores.

Megatron habría disparado en el momento, eliminado las estructuras, extinguiendo esas chispas; pero una nueva posibilidad comenzó a nacer en su procesador mientras sonreía. Él era cruel, sádico, malvado, toda oportunidad de causar dolor o sufrimiento era bienvenida. Tal vez ahora le escucharían.

-Debemos llevarlos a la base, pero esta vez no deseo errores- ordeno con ese tono de advertencia. Ya había perdido una batalla, pero eso no implicaba la guerra.

-Prime sufrirá al ver a su fracción manchada con el mismo odio- Continuo en su mente. –No había nada más delicioso que observar al caos actuar, permitiendo que los rencores salgan a relucir-

Con la imagen presente, la risa macabra atravesó el terreno indicando a los cautivos que el futuro no sería prometedor en absoluto.

………………………………………..

Prowl caminaba tras la forma alada de los Decepticons cautivos, como ellos sus manos se mantenían sujetas por gigantescos grilletes diseñados para retener a su raza. Las figuras de los rifles adornaban sus costados junto con aquellos que los vestían. Las miradas serias e inexpresivas evadían todo contacto con el grupo, al parecer no deseaban envolverse de más.

A su espalda la silueta de sus acompañantes se ocultaba ante la oscuridad que embargaba el terreno, todos estaban consientes de lo que sucedería en cuanto llegarán al Némesis. La idea de volver a ese lugar, era terrible para el enforcer, quien no deseaba volver a experimentar esas vivencias llenas de odio que cazaban sus noches.

Sus ópticos azulados enfocaron el piso mientras avanzaba a su propio paso. La pesadez de todos esos momentos de frustración, de burlas, de enojo, de temor comenzó hacer presa de sus circuitos, mientras una simple idea recorría su procesador sin detenerse.

-No volveré a eso jamás, yo hice una promesa, Prime me brindo su confianza por segunda ocasión, me dio la oportunidad de redimir esos errores, de corregir el camino, volver a elegir-

La figura estilizada de su teniente era resultado de su propia ambición, tal vez sonaba mal, pero era tan real como la traición de esos seekers Decepticons. Los deseos pueden traicionarnos, nuestra propia necesidad convertirse en enemiga, nuestra falta de control puede implicar la victoria o la perdición. –En este caso no será la segunda opción- Susurro deteniendo sus pasos. Él no avanzaría más. La decisión había sido tomada.

Jazz observo la figura inmóvil frente a él, ¿Qué estaba planeando Prowl?, ¿Cuál era la jugada del estratega?

El Solstice sabía que Prowl haría cualquier cosa para evitar regresar, ¿Quién no lo haría después de semejante tortura?, él aún no se recuperaba de la experiencia al igual que el Mustang.

-¿Cuál es tu plan?- Murmuro levemente esperando respuesta del táctico, pero sin resultado. La mirada firme y decidida del oficial lo decía todo. Actuaría sólo.

-No lo hagas Prowl, no necesitas probar nada- Quiso gritar, pero un golpe por parte de sus opresores evito que hablara. El pontiac cayó al piso con fuerza mientras el resto del grupo reía por el infortunio del pequeño mecha.

Los gemelos furiosos forcejearon intentando callarlos, pero las tropas se abalanzaron sobre ellos para retenerlos, los golpes comenzaron hacerse presentes, demostrando la superioridad numérica sobre los hasta ahora prisioneros, cuando un potente disparo detuvo toda acción.

Megatron imponente apuntaba su gigantesco cañón oscuro hacia Prowl, la marca aún iluminada por los sobrantes de energía del disparo se entre perdían con la superficie oscura y dañada por el impacto.

-No voy a repetirlo- Exclamo fríamente, enfocando su atención en el prisionero quien no se vio intimidado ante la presencia del líder rival.

-Avanza- Advirtió el Gladiador con ira. El mustang sonrío al notar la reacción de su captor, -Tal vez yo no sea tan importante como Optimus Prime, ni tendré tanto valor como Jazz o los gemelos, pero yo no tengo nada que perder- Respondió el vehículo Blanquinegro perdiendo todo sentimiento de su mirada.

-Se dice que no hay enemigo más peligroso que aquel que no teme perder- Susurro lanzándose contra Megatron quien disparo nuevamente acertando en una de las puertas de su agresor, pero esto pareció no afectarle, el auto elevo sus garras en conjunto acertando en el pecho del gladiador quien cayó de espaldas con el Mustang sobre él. El energón de las heridas se entremezclo mientras ambos peleaban. Megatron elevo su pierna golpeando al carro para quitarlo de encima, este giro por el piso raspando su carrocería pero de igual modo lo ignoro. Su puerta se disloco creando una onda de dolor que atravesó su figura, pero retuvo cualquier reacción.

-Tu me enseñaste amar el dolor- Afirmo arañando las esposas para tratar de retirarlas. Los Decepticons estaban estupefactos, nunca antes un mecha había reaccionado de ese modo y menos después de recibir un impacto de esa magnitud. Sólo Optimus Prime podía hacerle frente a ese ser, el único rival digno.

Megatron río, le agradaban esas reacciones, disfrutaba de ese dolor que carcomía a ese ente obligándolo a reaccionar de ese modo, ignorando su propia seguridad.

-Eres un tonto al creer que un simple ser como tú tendría oportunidad ante mí- Comento lanzando otro golpe, Prowl lo esquivo a duras penas, mientras el equilibrio lo obligaba a retroceder.

-Cada gota de energon que salga de tu cuerpo moribundo servirá para brindar por la victoria, Prime jamás sabrá lo que sucedió esta noche, y lamentará la perdida de sus guerreros a manos de un traidor, el mismo que alguna vez fue su más fiel consejero, el que no dudo en darle la espalda cuando tuvo oportunidad-Prosiguió abriendo fuego una vez más; llevándose consigo la mitas de esa extremidad ya dañada. El táctico perdió por completo toda capacidad de mantenerse de pie al sentir la falta de estabilidad acompañada del dolor de perder la mitad de su puerta.

-Jamás. Él sabrá la verdad, él lo hará- Respondió el Mustang peleando por incorporarse sin resultado. Las tropas Decepticon continuaban observando, las marcas del líquido vital comenzaron a bañar el suelo, ensuciando los pies de ese líder plateado creando un aura de Destrucción y Muerte a su alrededor. Ese era el gran gladiador, el líder de ese ejercito de asesinos, el único y el más grande.

Varias patadas acompañaron las risas del guerrero, del líder que alardeaba.

-Pero la sobre confianza y la altanería sólo tienen como resultado el fracaso- Resonó la voz del Comandante aéreo antes de que otro disparo rompiera el silencio.

El impacto dio de lleno en la espalda del Gladiador quien se arrodillo debido a la fuerza del ataque, pero este no termino ahí, con cargas de similar magnitud evocándose de manera repetida.

-Nunca descuides la retaguardia Megatron, y menos cuando estoy detrás- Continúo el Jet sin dejar de jalar el gatillo incrustando a su oficial superior contra el piso.

-¿Cómo?- Se pregunto el arma plateada, él se encargo de desarmarlo, ¿De donde había salido ese cañón?- Se pregunto observando la mira de una pequeña arma apuntar hacia su rostro.

-No soy tan torpe como creías, tal vez debiste poner más atención en tus elecciones- Finalizo el Seeker jalando el gatillo. No existió consideración alguna para el líder, Starscream no pensaba retroceder nuevamente.

……………………………………

No era un pacto de paz, ni un arreglo formal, sólo era la conveniencia de la situación.

Los Autobots volvían a casa. ¿Qué sucedería con los Decepticons? era todo un misterio que ninguno quiso averiguar, mientras la conmoción se llevaba a cabo Jazz logro liberarse ayudando a sus aliados.

Ninguno de sus rivales los detuvo, otra cosa concentraba su atención.

El Pontiac arrastro al Mustang lejos del grupo justo después de que los Jets se liberarán, las explosiones y sonidos de la batalla aún se escuchaban a la distancia. Una guerra entre filas, similar a la que ellos alguna vez tuvieron, no era de igual magnitud o forma, pero estaba ahí. Cada fracción a su manera, a su estilo.

Los deportivos avanzaron con la forma inerte de su amigo en brazos, no podían simplemente transformarse para dejarlo atrás, las señales de auxilio habían sido enviadas, ahora solo quedaba avanzar y esperar.

-Demonios Prowl, ¿Para que hacerse el héroe?, ¿Para que arriesgarse demás?- Comento Sideswipe, el lambo carmesí estimaba mucho al táctico a pesar de todo. Su hermano omitió cualquier palabra. No sabía como reaccionar.

Jazz… El Solstice sabía que la chispa de su amigo sufría, peleaba desde adentro queriendo marcharse, pero a la vez no podía.

-Nada que perder- Comento levantando la vista para observar el horizonte, tan negro como el resto del espacio, con las estrellas como único aliciente.

Su pequeña garra tomo las filosas cuchillas que integraban esos dedos inmóviles, -No es verdad que no hay nada que perder amigo mío- Prosiguió.

-Se que ambos fuimos tontos al huir en lugar de enfrentar la verdad, buscar una solución, la amistad renovar la confianza perdida. Mi chispa dolía cada vez que denotaba tu sentir a través de esa fría mirada, de esa fachada agresiva, quería decir tanto, pero no fui capaz, viendo cosas cuando no estaban presentes, observando sólo a Barricade, olvidando al Prowl real.

-Yo tampoco hice mucho por cambiarlo, ocultándome al igual que tú, evitando tu presencia, porque eras el constante recordatorio no sólo de mi fracaso, si no de mi debilidad- Contesto el Mustang suavemente. Los vehículos se habían quedado inmóviles, El enforcer no soportaría continuar.

-No me di cuenta de lo tonto que fui al hacer caso a las palabras vacías de Clifjumper o Brawn, trate de hacer como si no me importarán, pero lo hacían y mucho en realidad, las miradas, los murmullos. No quería seguir haciéndolo Jazz, no podía seguir soportándolo, no tengo tu fuerza, jamás la tendré- Continuo la patrulla acomodándose en el piso al lado de su teniente, los gemelos se adelantaron a buscar ayuda debían actuar cuanto antes. El energón seguía brotando. Para Prowl era difícil mantenerse en una posición, el disparo de Megatron había sido terriblemente malo para sus circuitos, sin contar los golpes extras o las patadas.

-Fuiste un idiota- Exclamo el Pontiac notando la expresión de dolor en el rostro de su amigo, -Trata de no moverte demás-

-No importa ahora Jazz, nunca existió un Prowl o un Barricade, siempre fui simplemente yo, pero no fui tan idiota, porque obtuve lo que quería- Comento el Mustang.

Las palabras preocuparon al Teniente quien no quería creer lo que escuchaba, era la despedida de un amigo que no deseaba continuar, de una chispa decepcionada de si misma, de un alma cansada de pelear.

-Cometí mil errores, todo lo planee mal- Susurro

-No es verdad, solo descuidaste detalles Prowl, nadie es perfecto, ni siquiera Prime, pero aprendemos de eso, es lo que nos hace seguir, es lo que me hizo continuar- Confirmo Jazz un poco desesperado, incapaz de retener la perdida del líquido vital, con la chispa de su amigo colapsando. Porque era su amigo, no existía duda.

-Prowler vamos- Repitió.

-A veces el destino no es benévolo, a veces las cosas no son como deseáramos, se que tu no quieres que me marche, pero será mejor así amigo mío, al irme las pesadillas se acabaran. He probado los dos lados de la línea, he cruzado las fronteras varias veces, no deseo continuar.

La mirada perdida, casi sin vida se denoto en el Mustang

- Espero alguna vez disculpes mi incompetencia e insensibilidad, espero me disculpes por ser tan egoísta, pero de verdad solo quiero descansar- Continuo el táctico.

Los cromas de su estructura comenzaban a desvanecerse con lentitud mientras tomaba la mano de su amigo.

-Dile la verdad a Prime- Finalizo permitiendo que el descanso del fuera de línea llegará por él al final, no hubo más lucha ni ganas de continuar, tan solo la paz de haber hecho lo correcto al final, un fragmento de luz que se mantuvo presente hasta corregir el camino, hasta apaciguar ese odio hacia su propia existencia, buscando retomar el camino correcto no solo en cuerpo si no en alma.

-Sólo deseaba redimirme, y ya-

……………….

Las luces del contingente Autobot se anunciaron a lo lejos, el Solstice no volteo a verlos, tampoco vio al enemigo marcharse, no quiso averiguar el final. Tan sólo estuvo ahí sosteniendo el cuerpo de su amigo, su verdadero amigo, uno que jamás podría olvidar.

¿Cómo obligar a vivir a alguien que no desea hacerlo?, ¿Cómo ayudar aquel que no quiere ayuda?, ¿Cómo perdonar cuando ni siquiera nos brindaste la oportunidad?... O tal vez fuimos nosotros quienes jamás la brindamos, supongo que jamás se sabrá.

FIN

……………….

Notas del autor: Se que este fue un final un poco abrupto, la historia podía dar mil soluciones, pero no siempre los buenos ganan y esta serie sólo nos enseña que las cosas buenas no pasarían sin las malas.

Gracias por acompañarme en esta serie de Fanfictions "Lo que nos define", pero que pasa cuando se conocen los dos extremos de tu propio ser en su máxima expresión, tal vez la respuesta es simplemente buscar la paz.

Fic dedicado a TAVATA Y DANTASIA.


End file.
